Dragoul
Dragoul The dragoul are a race divided along gender lines. The males and females of this species are in constant conflict with one another. It has been suggested that one or the other (or possibly both) secrete a pheromone that drives the other to bouts of anger and pushes them to paranoia. Only when mating season occurs, a yearly period of a month or two in the spring, does this pheromone’s production cease. It is replaced by a powerful aphrodisiac that causes an overwhelming attraction between them. As a society, they have binary cities that are divided by gender to prevent conflict. These cities are presided over by a diarchy -- 2 equal leaders who must agree on major decisions. One is male and the other is female. Dragoul appear similar to humans in their basic anatomy, though with several prominent differences. They appear to have never slept a wink in their life, as the skin under their eyes is a darker shade than their naturally pale grey-purple skin and is extremely baggy. This patch of discolored, wrinkled skin extends from their eyes to their cheeks. In some ethnicities of dragoul these patches are colored with faint streaks of pale red or robin’s egg blue. This coloration is a sign of fertility and beauty amongst the dragoul. Otherwise they have round, anvil heads with deep-set eyes. They are slightly shorter than humans but their proportions are are proportionate to them. Males of the species are bald and the hair of a female dragoul never grows long than their shoulder with a fine, dark, straight, appearance. Under the flesh of a dragoul hides a unique physical trait. Their skull is not home to their brain, but rather the entrance to a small pocket dimension that fills the same cognitive role. It can store vast amounts of information and recall it with ease. For this reason their skull is rather thick and is functionally 1 inch of lead (for the purpose of magical effects). They refer to this space as their “inner universe” and the term is quite literal. Dragoul always appear tired and fatigued, though this is natural and they are capable of ferocious bursts of energy when the situation demands it. They have fiery tempers and tend to explode at the slightest provocation. Constant pessimists, dragoul have problems getting along with other species. All this changes during their yearly mating season when they become very amiable and overly affectionate towards the world at large. Dragoul are terribly intelligent due to their inner universe. They have cruel, but creative “minds” that are always hungry for more information. A dragoul’s sense of morality is not unlike a drow’s -- though they are a great deal more overt. Using their cunning, dragoul find innovative ways to kill each other over the slightest insult (real or imagined). Such murders are normally carried out extravagantly and in full public view. Dragoul have no law against killing a member of the opposite gender, except during the mating season (though males typically abstain from killing pregnant females). Mothers who kill their male offspring rather than sending it to the men are punished harshly. The most common sentence is death by stoning at the hands of the men. While many dragoul are of the evil or neutral alignment, dragoul are not always wicked. Those that do not grow up in the proximity of their opposite gender tend to lack this vicious streak. For this reason, some communities will form two settlements that are separated by a great distance with imposing natural obstacles (a tall mountain range, a great body of water, a vast desert etc) serving as a barrier. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Dragoul are lethargic and disruptive, but deviously intelligent. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution, and -2 Charisma. * Size (0): Dragouls are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Dragouls are humanoids with the dragoul subtype. * Base Speed (0): Dragoul have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Dragouls begin play speaking Common. Dragouls with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other that secret languages). * Inner Universe (1): Dragouls gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. This extra skill rank must be used on a Knowledge skill. * Look Into the Void (1): A creature that tries to look into the mind of a dragoul (such as with detect thoughts) is confronted with a staggeringly complex and overwhelming mindscape. They must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the dragoul’s character level + Intelligence modifier) or be staggered for 1d4 rounds. * Magical Mind (-4): A dragoul does not have a typical mind; it is magical rather than organic in nature, and powerful anti-magics (such as antimagic field or dispel magic) can render them unconscious. The DC to dispel their minds is DC 15 + character level. A successful dispel magic attempt renders them unconscious for 1+1d4 rounds. Greater dispel magic will render them unconscious for 1+1d8 rounds. A dragoul who enters an antimagic field is staggered on the first round they are in it and unconscious until the effect ends (or they are dragged out) at the start of their 2nd turn. * Dragoul Pheromones (2): Dragoul gain a racial +2 bonus on Intimidate checks and a -2 on Diplomacy checks. If the creature being is the opposite gender of the dragoul the bonus and penalty are doubled (+4 Intimidate, -4 Diplomacy). During their 40 day mating season, this is reversed (-2 Intimidate, +2 Diplomacy). * Hard Head (1): Dragoul have a thick, dense skull that can be used as a natural slam attack. It deals 1d3 damage. * Darkvision (2): Dragoul have 60 foot darkvision. * Mindwarp (2): Dragoul increase the DC of their spells with the emotional descriptor by 2 and gain a +2 racial bonus on saves against such spells. Racial Points: 6 Random Dragouls Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Dragouls Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races